


What Could Happen?

by Starkk



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Scott is a Good Friend, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkk/pseuds/Starkk
Summary: Set in the X-Men: Evolution universe.Logan's little sister, Anna, convinces the stiff Scott Summers to go out for a night of fun.





	What Could Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot type thing that popped into my head the other day.  
Enjoy! :D

“Hey Scott, take a look at this,” Anna said playfully from behind, startling Scott. When he turned around she shoved a paper into his chest, which he took on reflex. He had been looking in his locker and there wasn’t a lot of time between classes. He would be annoyed, but Anna didn’t often come talk to him alone. He wondered if something was wrong. 

“I need a plus one,” Anna said sweetly, batting her eyes at him as he looked down at the paper. It was an invitation to a house party for one of the football players in school. Pizza and beer promised. 

“Forget it. And you shouldn’t go either. Those aren’t the types of places the Professor wants us to go to anyway,” Scott said immediately, holding the paper back out to her. She smiled back at him and didn’t take it. Instead she took a tiny step closer and he realized how aware he was of how close she was standing.

“Oh, come on. Cyclops doesn’t know how to have a little fun?” Anna teased, and Scott looked around and then glared at her.

“Don’t call me that here, Anna. You don’t want to stir up trouble. You don’t want to find out what the Professor and Logan will do if they catch you out after hours.”

“You’re really that scared of Logan?” Anna teased. “I bet you don’t even know what they’ll do because you’ve never broken a rule in your life.”

“That’s not true,” Scott said, narrowing his eyes at her mocking tone. 

“Oh well, I thought it might be a fun team bonding experience, but you really live up to your reputation of being a stick in the mud. I’m going anyway. I’ll just have to find someone else,” Anna said dismissively and then turned around to walk away. “Maybe Pietro would want to go with me.”

Scott watched her for a second as she walked, hating the idea of her inviting Pietro. Not because he was jealous, but because he knew that they would get into a lot more trouble if they were unsupervised. He thought about how her words about him not being fun had unexpectedly hurt him. He was a senior in high school and he had never actually broken any of the rules from the institute. Did he really want to keep up that reputation when such a perfect opportunity had been presented to him? Jean barely noticed him over Duncan as it was. Maybe it was time to do something a little differently.

“Wait up, Anna,” Scott said quietly, catching up to her really quick. “I’ll go.”

Anna rewarded him with a brilliant, toothy smile. “Glad you came to your senses. Meet me outside the gate at sundown. We can just walk from there.” She winked at him and then continued to class. Scott hadn’t even noticed when the bell rang.

“Scott! You’re gonna be late for class,” Jean walked up to him. “Was that Anna? What did she want?”

“Nothing. Let’s go.”

For the rest of the day Scott convinced himself in and out of going to the party. He didn’t see Lyra for the rest of the day and she wasn’t there when he was giving rides back to the institute. He wondered whether she was avoiding him so that he couldn’t change his mind about the whole thing. The rest of the students noticed that Scott was quieter than usual, but didn’t mention anything. If anything that was what convinced Scott to go. 

“I wasn’t sure if you would actually come,” Anna’s voice startled him for the second time that day. She was leaning in the shadows against a tree just out of the gates. She looked good, she was wearing a dark blue flannel over a lowcut tight blouse and then ripped black jeans. Her outfit was so dark that it was no wonder he didn’t notice her in the shadow. 

Scott shook his head as he realized that he was staring and then coughed and said, “I told you I’d be here.”

Anna tilted her head back and laughed quietly. “Well? Shall we go then?”

“Where are we going?” Scott asked, but still followed her when she started walking, setting a decent pace. 

“Just 20 minutes out this way. Then some people are going to pick us up and take us the rest of the way,” Anna said nonchalantly. 

“Are you sure that this is a good idea?” he asked automatically and she threw him a look like she was worried that he was going to bail. “I mean, who’s picking us up?”

“Billy and Charlotte,” Anna answered. “You really need to relax. We’re X-men, all that training has to be for something right? We can handle ourselves.”

“I don’t think it’s for starting fights at parties,” Scott muttered to himself. 

“What was that?” Anna asked innocently, though Scott was sure that she had heard him with her heightened senses. 

“Nothing.”

“It’ll be fun. Seriously. If you’re not having fun we can ditch that place and come back. I just wanted to check it out. See what the people of Winchester can pull together,” Anna said, and somehow Scott was reassured. He was going way out of his comfort zone here. 

They walked in silence for a moment before Scott started a conversation about how Anna was warming up to the compound. She skirted the topic for a while and then they talked about how things were different from Anna’s childhood (“I’m telling you Scott, the 20th century had the best chocolate cake. Fight me.”) and then got into a debate about whether Beast or Wolverine would win in a fight (“I’m just saying, Beast has the size advantage AND he has claws.”) As they talked and laughed together, Scott started relaxing. He had never really hung out with Anna and he found her surprisingly easy to talk to. 

Finally, Anna stopped and Scott took a few more steps before he noticed and stopped too. 

“It should be right here,” Anna said, and then started digging through her pockets. She produced a small syringe and then took off the cap with her teeth. 

“Wait, what the hell,” Scott said and grabbed her wrist when she made to stab herself in the arm. “What is that?”

“It’s a special mix that I borrowed from Logan’s room. It’ll stop my healing factor for the night,” she laughed at the panic in his voice. 

“Won’t that be a little dangerous? What if something happens?” Scott said, worried. 

“We’re just going to a party, Scott. What could happen?” Anna took advantage of his loosened grip and injected the liquid.

“Don’t tempt fate,” Scott muttered and just then headlights appeared around the corner. Anna quickly threw the empty syringe back into her pocket. She seemed completely fine. 

“Hey!” A girl’s voice came from a rolled down window. “Get in!”

“I wasn’t sure if you would actually come,” said the guy that Scott assumed to be Billy as they climbed into the car. 

“That institute of yours is always so… exclusive,” Charlotte explained, almost apologetic. “But you two seem great.” Scott saw her staring at him from the rear view mirror. 

“Shades? At night Summers?” Billy asked, glaring at Charlotte. 

“Says the guy in the fedora going to a party?” Scott shot back with a raised eyebrow. Anna laughed, with Charlotte joining in. 

“Touche,” Billy said, tipping his hat and then started driving. Scott had seen both of them around the school in the previous year, but had never really stopped to talk to them. They were in a different crowd and a year older than him and Jean, though they didn’t seem bad as they talked to Anna excitedly on the way to the party. They even asked Scott a few questions about where they had seen each other before. It was a pleasant car ride. 

“Here!” Charlotte announced, and then quickly got out of the car with Billy following. Scott looked out of the window at the enormous lit-up house. There was music that he didn’t listen to pouring out of it and a lot of people inside, talking loudly. Then he looked back to Anna, who was rubbing her temples. 

“Hey, you okay?” he asked at her pained expression. 

“I’m fine. The stuff is just kicking in. I’m not used to this. Let’s get in.”

Anna got out of the car before Scott could say anything else and then he really had no choice but to follow, still kinda in shock that he had actually gotten to this point. The group of four approached the door and were greeted by the smell of sweat and alcohol. People we all over the house, cups in hand. Music blared and the lights were dimmed. 

“Hello Billy… and co,” an obviously-drunk voice boomed out at them. A large blond guy bounced up to them. “Welcome to the Stark House. Glad you could make it. Beers and cups are over there. Food is there. Make yourselves at home.”

“Thanks!” Charlotte said and grabbed Billy and they headed towards the alcohol. Anna and Scott didn’t move right away and the blonde had been staring at Anna just a little too long for Scott’s comfort. 

“I’m Brian. You’re the new girl, right? I’ve seen you around,” he asked, holding out the hand that wasn’t holding a drink. He had a charming, goofy smile on his face.

“Yeah, my name’s Anna. I’m sure you already know Scott?” Anna said, taking his hand and obviously surprising him with the strength of her handshake. 

“Summers, didn’t expect to see you in a place like this.”

“Hey Brian,” Scott muttered. He knew he wasn’t good friends with the high school football team. Especially since Duncan made it clear that he disliked Scott. Looking around, Scott saw a couple other football players and classmates that he knew. He didn’t spot Duncan, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t there. There were plenty of people that he didn’t know, though, and they seemed older. Probably students from the community college in town. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

“Can I get you something to drink?” Brian asked Anna, stepping closer. 

“Maybe later, Brian,” Anna said and shot him a smile. “We’re going to go see where Billy got to.” She easily side-stepped her classmate and then grabbed Scott’s hand and led him over in the direction that Billy and Charlotte had gone. 

Scott let her drag him over to the kitchen, which was a mess, like the rest of the house. Full of food and cans and discarded cups. 

“Look who got away,” Billy laughed and then gave Anna an empty cup from the stack. He grabbed another one and held it out to Scott. 

“Fill ‘em up,” Billy laughed, and then took a huge gulp out of the cup that he was holding. 

“I don’t know, Anna…” Scott said, hesitantly grabbing the cup. He was aware of all three sets of eyes on him.

“Up to you,” Anna said, looking at the different types of cans on the counter. “The thing about solo cups is that they all look the same.” She looked up at him and winked, then grabbed a can and poured it into her cup. She took a drink out of her cup and then Charlotte asked her what she got and they tried each other’s drinks. 

Scott took a look at all the beers on the counter and while he was looking Billy came up next to him. 

“I’d suggest the sour or a cider if you don’t like beers,” he said, pointing them out to Scott. 

“Oh!” Charlotte said, jumping into their conversation. “I know how to make a really good Mai Tai if you want. Tastes just like shitty Sunny D.”

“Sounds really good,” Anna said, rolling her eyes. “You can pour Scott’s mock.”

“I can try it,” Scott corrected, shooting a look at Anna.

“What am I going to do with this one?” Anna asked, indicating the drink that she just poured herself. 

“I like yours anyway,” Charlotte said, and took Anna’s cup out of her hand, then pulled out some liquors and juices from the fridge. 

“You sure about this Scott? No pressure,” Anna reminded him seriously. 

“Yeah. What could happen?” he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes but smiled back. 

They took their drinks and set out into the rest of the house. Billy and Charlotte seemed to know everyone in the house, but Scott and Anna not so much. They tagged along and listened to conversations, which Scott found to be increasingly better the further down into the drink that he got. He hadn’t ever been buzzed before and he was finally relaxed enough to interact more with everyone. He found that everyone was generally friendly, even after asking about his shades. Unlike in high school, the college students didn’t seem to judge him as much. 

When he finished the first drink Billy gave him a beer to pour into his cup and Scott found that he didn’t mind the bitter taste anymore. Anna had split off and was talking to a few college people on the other side of the room. When he walked into the room she looked around until she made eye contact with him and then threw him a smile and continued talking. Before he knew it, Scott found himself having fun and laughing along with everyone else and even telling them some stories of his own. They started a game of beer pong, but Scott and Anna elected to watch rather than participate. Neither of them knew the rules, so they were trying to guess. When someone came and actually explained it to them they hadn't even been close and they all laughed. 

“And then, Kurt just teleports in, like ‘what?’,” Scott was saying and Anna’s ears prickled. She quickly excused herself from where she was at and then walked over to Scott, grabbing his shoulders and completely interrupting him. 

“Maybe it’s time we headed out,” Anna said, getting a good look at him. 

“What? It’s only…” Scott checked his cell phone. “Eleven.”

“Yup. That’s late enough. Let’s get out of here,” Anna laughed. 

“Alright then. See you guys later,” Scott called behind him and everyone said goodbye or complained that he was leaving. There were also some whistles as he and Anna left together. 

“Are you leaving already? Darn. We never got that drink,” Brian said, obviously way more intoxicated than Anna and Scott put together. He reached out and grabbed Anna by the wrist. “How about we just have one last one?”

“Next time, Brian,” Anna said, still pleasantly. Though, her body had tensed up when he grabbed her. He hadn’t let her go yet.

Scott put his hand on Brian’s arm and said, “She said no. And we’re leaving.” He almost pulled off threatening, but not quite. It did, however, make Brian mad. He took his hand off Anna and then shook Scott’s hand off. The two men stared each other down for a tense moment. Then Anna wedged herself in between them.

“Let’s go, Scott,” she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and completely ignoring Brian. Scott turned and allowed her to walk past him, then followed her, leaving Brian there, glaring after them. 

“What a creep,” Scott said to Lyra as they walked. “I should’ve dropped him.”

“What happened to not using our training to start fights at parties?” Anna laughed, teasing Scott. 

“He started it. He shouldn’t have grabbed you,” Scott defended.

“Well, my hero,” Anna still laughed and then leaned on Scott a little, who leaned back and put an arm around her as they walked. It wasn’t until then that Scott realized that she had something clutched in her other hand. 

“What’s that?” he asked, grabbing for her other hand. 

“This? Just something that was left out that I thought they wouldn’t miss,” Anna said mischievously and showed him a bottle of sweet red wine. 

“I thought we were going home?” Scott asked. 

“Do you really want to go home like this?” Anna laughed. “The night is still young. There’s no school tomorrow. I smell water nearby. Let’s go check it out.”

“Okay,” Scott happily agreed. She hadn’t led him wrong so far. 

They walked down the road until they left the neighborhood and entered a forest. Eventually they came across a hill that led to a big rushing river. Anna walked right to the shore and then sat down on a fallen log. The bank was sandy and littered with discarded branches and trees. There was a road not too far away and the car noise mixed in with the sound of rushing water. It was much quieter than the music of the party. It seemed peaceful. Scott took a seat next to her. The fresh night air had sobered him up a little bit.

“Crap,” Anna muttered, looking down at her bottle. “I didn’t bring a corkscrew.”

“Great job,” Scott said sarcastically, earning himself a glare. He gave an innocent smile back. 

“Hey, you can open it real quick. Just give it a look Mr. Laservision,” Anna said like she had just had a great idea. 

“Yeah, if you want me to shatter the entire bottle,” Scott scoffed. “Here let me see it.”

“That’s exactly what you said would shatter the bottle,” Anna giggled and Scott just grabbed the bottle out of her hands. 

“Let me show you the culmination of years of training and studying my mutant powers,” Scott said dramatically. Then he held the bottle up at eye level and lifted his other hands towards his shades. When he was almost there his hand changed directions and went to the top of the bottle, where he screwed off the bottle cap. 

Anna burst out laughing at her own mistake. “Was… was that a joke?” she asked between breaths, still trying not to laugh. “I knew there had to be a funny side of you.”

Scott just smiled down at her as she clutched her stomach laughing. He inspected the bottle for a moment and then gave up and took a drink straight out of it. Then he passed it to Anna, who had composed herself enough to take a drink out of it. 

“So, how was the party? Have fun?” Anna asked, passing the bottle back to him and then leaning on his shoulder. 

“Actually? I never thought I would like that sort of thing, but it was nice,” Scott admitted. 

“Yeah. Not something I want to do all the time, but every once in a while is good.”

“Billy and Charlotte are hilarious.”

“Yeah. Reminds me of Kurt and Kitty on a good day,” Anna chuckled. 

Then before they knew it they got to talking again. About who they had met at the party and how much of a jerk Brian had been. They talked about other classmates at school and the other students at the institute. Scott complained that Jean never had time for him anymore and Anna listened with a small smile of amusement as his complaining got longer and longer. 

“You must really like Jean,” Anna finally interrupted him. 

“… Yeah I really do,” Scott said and then seemed to realize what he had just said. “But you can’t tell anyone that.” They were stretched out on the bank, having finished the bottle a long time ago and getting tired. At some point they had tried to start a little fire, but neither of them had the right powers for it and it ended up just being a little pile of wood at their feet. The moon was bright enough that they could see in the dark, though. 

“My lips are sealed,” Anna laughed. 

“What about you? Is there anyone around that you like?” Scott asked curiously. She had become friends with everyone in the compound pretty easily, but he couldn’t think of anyone that she had gotten particularly close to.

“Nope. Not what I’m looking for. Besides, I’d have a hard time finding someone that Logan couldn’t scare away with a look,” Anna mused. 

“You’d have to find someone that you couldn’t scare away with a look,” Scott joked and Anna dug her knuckles into his ribs. 

“Ow. Okay I surrender.”

They laid there in silence for a while, looking up at the stars and just enjoying each other’s company. The wine had brought the pleasant buzz back to Scott’s thoughts as he remembered the night. He couldn’t stop the feeling that there was something that he was forgetting, though. 

A figure suddenly blocked out the moon and both Scott and Anna jumped. They looked up to see a very pissed off Wolverine looking down at them where they lay in the sand. 

“Well. Looks like we’ve been caught,” Anna stated emotionlessly. 

“Looks like you have,” Logan growled. They both stood up too quickly and tried to regain their sense of balance. Logan narrowed his eyes suspiciously and then picked up the bottle from where they had placed it in the sand. “You are both in a world of trouble. Get in the car.”

“Logan, I can explain—” Scott started, ignoring Anna’s warning glance.

“NOW!” Logan roared and then herded them up the street to the car where they had a very sobering and intense silent car ride back to the institute.

The professor was waiting up for them when they arrived back at the institute. And so was everyone else, though they were trying to keep out of sight Anna was sure that everyone in the room was aware that they were being watched. They were led through the main entrance into the professor’s office. Scott had the air of someone who knew he had done wrong and was going bravely to his well-deserved punishment. Anna looked like she was bored and wanted to be anywhere else at the moment. 

“Sneaking out of the institute, going to parties, underage drinking. I am very disappointed in both of you,” the professor began. Anna would have preferred it if he had been yelling. This actually made her feel bad. “Do you have any idea how worried everyone was when they found out that you were missing?”

“I left a note,” Anna muttered under her breath. 

“Oh. You mean this note?” Logan growled, slamming a piece of paper onto the table. It was mostly blank and read ‘Going out. Be back later, <3 Anna’. Scott had to physically stop himself from laughing at how like Anna that was. 

“Not only that but you stole a dangerous experimental drug from Logan and injected it yourself, young lady,” the professor continued. “All of your actions tonight have been unacceptable and there will be strict punishments.”

“Yes, professor,” Scott said, while Anna looked away angrily. She opened her mouth to say something, but then Scott cleared his throat and she sighed. 

“Yes, professor,” she mimicked. Both Xavier and Logan shared a glance. It wasn’t like her to give up so easily. 

“If you have time to go to parties then you certainly have time for double training with Logan. For a month. And all dish and cleanup duty will be yours too since you might still have time for that. Starting tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, professor,” they both chimed again. Dreading the extra time they would have to put into all that.

“Alright. We can discuss this more later. Anna, you are dismissed. Scott, I would like a word with you as the leader of the X-men.”

Anna shot him an apologetic glance as she got up and left the room. Logan followed her and brought her to her bedroom. He looked like he was about to say something, but then just shook his head and continued over to his room wordless. That somehow made Anna feel worse.

The sun had barely come up over the horizon, meaning that Anna had had only about three hours of sleep before her door burst open and the blinds pulled up to lighten up the room. 

“Rise and shine,” Logan drawled. “It’s time for your morning run and workout.”

The light felt like bullets piercing her brain. Her healing factor wasn’t even up yet and a splitting headache that she didn’t know she had flared up. She tried to pull the covers over her and ignore Wolverine, but then those were ripped out of her grasp too. 

“Be down in ten, or I’ll double your already doubled training menu,” he growled and stalked out of the room. 

With a groan, Anna pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. She ran into Scott on the way down and he looked similarly awful. They shared their mutual punishment in silence. Logan worked them hard, not caring that they were both obviously exhausted already.

When they finally got to go back to the institute it was time for breakfast. They crawled their way into their chairs and Anna just put her head down on the table and fell asleep. Everyone else came into the room and seemed amused. 

“So,” Kitty asked happily, filling her plate with fruit, “you two do anything interesting last night?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
